


Thinking outside the box

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene may never say it but he can think what the bloody hell he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking outside the box

I'd forgotten how good you taste. How fresh and wholesome and tart.

Acidic, as if a lemon's crawled in my mouth and died.

That flavour you get off sherbet lemons and custard creams in the hot hot heat of a summer sun when all you're meant to want is an icelolly, not go wasting your few bob pocket money on winter warmer suckables.

You and I, we haven't done this for a while.

God knows bloody why, I mean, you make a mistake, you say sorry, you move on.

You don't go punishing yourself and all those around you for your mistake, for months.

I understand, I get it, you're a total pain in my arse, no puns intended. You don't do simple things. You don't do lack of conscience. You beat yourself up, and in the process you deprive me of my one source of relief and comfort.

So, fine, cut yourself off, make yourself suffer, but next time, don't break me at the same time. Don't decide that 'I' am better than you cos I've lived with me a lot longer than you have and I can tell you, I ain't better, I'm probably worse but for the sake of argument I'm exactly the same as you.

Fuck up, fight through it, move on!

Don't come crawling round me late at night, making it obvious how much you need me to touch you, to take away the guilt, and then go running away with your tail between your legs.

Don't make it this difficult.

I want you. I will probably always want you. Unless you run over my old mum in the Cortina, then I will never stop wanting you.

It took me long enough to admit it, don't dangle it in my face and then run away with it, like a carrot on a bloody stick.

From now on, we'll talk, whether I ever tell you that, we'll talk because I don't need to be laying in my bed at night, next to the woman I married, imagining your hands, your eyes, your lips. It doesn't make for a good home life or working relationship.

You know me, you know that when I'm told 'No' I want a yes and I will get it, eventually.

So, from now on, no matter the crime, no matter the cock up, we talk. We sort it out and we don't try and fix what ain't broke.

And, whether I pluck up the brass balls to tell you this or not, we will be ok.

There's nothing else we can be!


End file.
